A Song of Mercy
by Mimetoist
Summary: 202X. War rages on the surface, humankind is lusting for its own destruction. Nukes are shot every day, and not even hospitals are spared. After losing her family, a human girl climbs mt Ebott in a desperate attempt to stay away from the war and falls into the underground.
1. Notes from the author & complete sumary

201X. Frisk falls into the underground. After a bunch of time resets, he (yeah, I had to give'em a gender to do this story, don't kill me) discovers a way to deceive his enemies and get back to the surface without even being noticed by them, leaving behind confused and still imprisoned monsters.

202X. War rages on the surface, humankind is lusting for its own destruction. Nukes are shot every day, and not even hospitals are spared. After losing her family, a human girl climbs mt Ebott in a desperate attempt to stay away from the war and falls into the underground.

In the underground, Undyne finds out that the prophecy is fake, and Asgore could've broken the barrier if he wanted. Frustrated, she intends to lead a rebellion against the King, in order to finally free the monsters. Well aware of Undyne's intentions, Toriel fights to prevent a civil war and protect her new human child.

Note: English is not my mother tongue, so if you find any syntax/grammar errors, or have any suggestion about how I could better describe a scene or action, please tell me! I'll gladly edit it, and give you the credits at the end of the chapter!

Note 2: May have strong language because HEY, my oc is a teenager, and teenagers DO say some bad words... Also, I can't imagine Undyne and Flowey speaking without cursing anything or anyone.

Note 3: Story based in an alternate ending where Frisk finds a way to troll Flowey and Asgore with the timeline shift. It will be better explained at some point in the fic.

Enjoy


	2. Prologue — The Lost Queen

Toriel watched patiently while the lights of the city below her were lifted up as the monsters returned to their homes after a long working day. The air was cold in the ruins that night, although it was nearly summer. "I hope my child is doing fine…" She thought. Several years have passed since Frisk returned to the surface, and Toriel was starting to feel the weight of loneliness in her mind. She knew that there was someone on the other side of that door, but she could not dare herself to open it and risk being recognized as the lost Queen of the Dreemurr dynasty. A dynasty that ruined her life, took away her most precious treasure and was responsible for the murder of six innocent human children for nothing. A dynasty that must end as it is.

—Your Highness. — A grave female voice said, in a solemn tone.

Toriel slowly turns away from the vision of the city to face her interlocutor.

—Undyne? I must confess that I was expecting Alphys. — Said the goat, crossing her arms and trying to warm up her hands under its sleeves.

—Why did you think so, your highness? — Questioned the fish, still kneeling.

—Huh… Because… — Toriel simply could not say that was because there were no grammatical errors in the letter she received through the door. It would imply that Undyne lacks the capability of writing properly, and certainly would hurt her feelings. So she had to make up something quickly. — Well, she seemed more likely to high treason than you.

—HIGH TREASON IS TO NEGLECT YOUR PEOPLE AND DELIBERATELY DENY THEM THEIR FREEDOM! — Undyne stood up and then realizes that she was shouting at the rightful Queen. The knight woman quickly kneels back, her head low, asking silently for forgiveness.

—No need to kneeling. I'm not a Queen. — Said Toriel, with a gloomy expression.

—Queen or not, your highness still is of royal blood.

—Blood alone does not make a ruler, child. Honor does.

—And righteousness. Both of them virtues that our King lacks. — Undyne's voice got a tone lower, and suddenly she had to fight back the tears in her eyes. It breaks her heart to know the truth about Asgore; to know that he could have freed the monsters this whole time, but instead choose to fake it all, deceiving monsters — deceiving HER, the one he once called "daughter" — with a prophecy that never existed at all. Just because he preferred to stand still and demise his responsibility to others. To children.

—He deceived us. He double-crossed all of us. He double-crossed ME. I LOVED HIM AS A FATHER, AND YET HE LIED TO ME! UNFORGIVABLE! — Undyne clenched fists, and prevent herself from shouting again with a strong bite of her own lips. Soon the taste of her own blood filled her mouth.

—Calm down, young one… — Toriel approaches the knight and gently touch her left shoulder. — You can't fix everything through violence. Even if you do overcome Asgore in battle, how could you manage to rule by such passion?

—I won't rule anything. You will.

—That's out of the question. Toriel flatly said.

—WHY? Nobody else could do it!

—Someone else might want it.

—YOU're the rightful Queen!

—I abdicated the throne as well as I abdicated the Dreemurr name and Asgore's love. That crown isn't mine, and there's nothing you can do about it.

The knight grit her teeth. Alphys surely didn't warn her about it. "That stupid nerd lizard!" — she thought — "This stubborn old goat is a real waste of time! I should have done it the old way!" — She would continue her mental outrage but she suddenly feels the vibrations of her phone under the armor. It was Alphys, with a hot piece of info, just in time.

Toriel watched Undyne "withdraw" her cellphone from the armor, and did not like her evil smile while doing so.

—Oh, so your highness abdicated?" — Undyne smirks at the former Queen — Can I see the divorce papers, please?

Toriel widens eyes for a short moment but then returns to her peaceful and austere expression.

—Why would I show you such a thing? You are but an insolent child who trespassed these ruins, MY territory, to discuss treason against your King. Go home, girl, and come back when you realize that politics aren't done by muscles.

—Fuhuhuhuh… — for Toriel's frustration, Undyne giggled — You can't show me the papers, can you? That's because you don't have any. — The fish then turns her cell phone to the Queen, showing the data Alphys just send: an article about Toriel's disappearance, no signs left — Look, old lady… Politics are not made by muscles, but by bureaucracy. You didn't "abdicated" anything, you just fled, ran away like a coward, leaving no evidence of your whereabouts. No abdication. No divorce. No name change. So, as it seems, you ARE the Queen of the Underground.

Toriel falls silent for a while. "Damn you, Alphys." She definitely didn't see this coming. After a heavy sigh, Toriel turns away from the fish again.

With unseen ability, Undyne typed Alphys a message before putting back her phone in the armor. "ALPHYYYYYYS! It worked! The ol' lady's freakin' out! My cute lil' nerdy lizard! LUV U 3" — Said the text message.

—Divorced or not, I am not going back.

—So I'll take you by force! I'm not leaving without you!"

—Teheheheh… — Toriel turns to face her again, not containing a faint laugh — And then what? Will you tie me up to the throne and force me to rule? How do you plan to do that?

Undyne hadn't thought about it at all. All she wanted was an ally against Asgore, and someone worthy of being called "Ruler of the Underworld". — "Next time I'll let Alphys do the planning… She's smarter than me." — She frowns as this thought emerges in her mind.

—Please, leave, child. — Said Toriel, once more staring at the city lights.

—Stop calling me child!

—So stop acting like a spoiled brat and go home. — Toriel's voice tone turned from a gentle to a severe one.

—Didn't you hear me? I told you that I'm not leaving without you! — I've come too far to turn back right now. "Sometimes you need to act, not think!" — She thought as she withdraws her spear.

—Don't worry, old lady… I'll try not to hurt you… Much.

—Foolish child. So, this will have to be settled the hard way…

Suddenly flames hurl up around Undyne, trapping her inside a burning circle. The knight woman ready her spear just in time to deflect a fireball before it hits her. "That was a close one… But there's no way I can lose to an old lady! Even the Queen! I AM THE STRONGEST MONSTER IN THE WORLD!"— Undyne conjures and hurls an ice spear towards Toriel, but it is melted down before it could reach the target. She swipes her spear towards the raging flames, trying to make her way to Toriel, but the Queen was nowhere to be seen.

—HA! ARE YOU RUNNING AWAY FROM ME? — Undyne feels the heat increase on her left — her blind side — and evade-rolls just in time. A massive column of flames came from a dark corner of the ruin and surely would have done her a grilled fish. "HOLY SHIT! IS SHE TRYING TO KILL ME?" Undyne never saw such power before; not even Asgore could cast so much fire. As the heat increases in the room, the thick smoke turns the atmosphere impossible to breathe. Undyne's armor heated up in a way she could not adapt herself to, and dizziness began to take over as she coughs, gasping for air.

—I've told you to go home, child. — Undyne's right eye was burning and tearing because of the smoke, and even with limited eyesight, she recognizes Toriel's silhouette among the flames, walking in her direction. — You should have listened to me.

—I never… Give up… — the dizziness is now unbearable, forcing Undyne to supports herself in her spear to avoid fainting.

Undyne feels the impact of Toriel's blazing hand at the chest of her armor, knocking her back. She stumbles at the marble balcony and falls down all the way to the river. The cold touch of the water was refreshing and literally revitalizing. Undyne's first breath was underwater; she opens wide her gills, letting the liquid in as it was life itself — and for her, it was. Feeling as she was born anew, the fish swims back to the shore.

—Fuck… FUCK! That motherfucking witch! — Cursed the knight woman — Oh, the world would LOVE to know where you're hiding, you BITCH.


	3. Chapter I — Incoming Call

Toriel gently wraps her burned hands in a clean, fresh cold bandage. It's been a while since she used so much power and there are hard consequences for pushing herself on that way.

— I had to. There was no other way to gain Undyne's respect but by strength… She wasn't the only one harmed, after all… — She sighs, staring at her bandaged hands — I hope she's ok… — Actually, this was the way she had to deal with the guilt inside her: to convince herself that hurting another monster was unavoidable.

— I can't help worrying about her… She's so young, and yet so stubborn. I wonder how she had the idea of challenging Asgore… And how did she found out the truth about the souls? Probably it is all Alphys's fault. — Talking to herself aloud has become a habit after some time living alone, as much as writing in her diary. Dancing became a habit too, although she wasn't exactly good at all in this one. — I must not lower my guard. Surely they'll strike back, or worse… They could expose me! I need to seal that door shut!

Easier said than done. It would take a while before she could use her magic again, she needed to rest. She sat down in the armchair and flexed her legs next to the fireplace, enjoying the relaxing warmth. She put on her reading glasses and was about to open a book to continue her reading when her cell phone starts ringing. The call ID makes her heart skips a beating; it says "FRISK".

— Frisk! My child! They're calling me! — After all this time, she hasn't received any news from them, and the surprise brings tears to her eyes. The cellphone trips in her bandaged hands, but she can hold and answer it before it falls.

— Hello!? Frisk!? — But no one answered. — My child, are you there? It's me, it's Toriel… FRISK? — She can't hold back the tears of despair as long as the silence continues on the other side of the line. — Is someone there?! Please…

Toriel was crying, about to lose all hope, but a soft murmur echoes on the phone just before she could hang out.

— Child! Can you hear me?!

— _W-who…?_ — Babbles a faint voice on the phone, along with a painful groan.

— Frisk! It's me! It's mom! Are you hurt? Where are you? Frisk?

— _Ugh… My arm… It hurts…_ — Says the mournful voice.

— FRISK! STAY CALM, MOMMY IS COMING! PLEASE TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE!

— _I-I don't know… It's so dark in here…_ — The calling gets mute.

— Frisk? FRISK?! PLEASE, DON'T HANG UP! I WILL FIND YOU! — Trembling, Toriel stood up in a blink of an eye and ran through the door.

"They must be in the same place they were for the first time they fell! Frisk! Wait for me, my child!" — She thought as her heavy steps carry and spread out the red leaves as she sprints for the cave as fast as she can.


	4. Chapter II — The Fallen Human

The falling was harsh, and the human collided with several rocks before hitting the ground. By reflex, the human reaches out their hands to avoid the impact, and soon the sound of a breaking bone echoed in the dark cave, along with a painful scream. The pain was unbearable, their head was spinning, and they can't see a thing in the pitch black darkness. The soil under them was cold and humid, and a strange sound of dripping water echoed in the stone walls. Suddenly a voice comes from their pocket — the old cell phone miraculously didn't break and probably dialed to a saved number with the consecutive impacts.

— W-who…? — The pain was too intense to former proper sentences. The voice on the other side of the line begins to talk, but the pain makes impossible to understand the words.

— Ugh… My arm… It hurts… — The human holds their broken arm, but the pain only seems to be getting worse. The voice on the phone asks something, probably their location, but truth is, there was so dark that they could barely see, even with the cellphone's faint light.

— I-I don't know… it's so dark here… — The cell phone beeps and its light turn off. The batteries ran out.

— Oh boy, I've seen several hard falls before, but yours was just CATASTROPHIC. — A yellow flower just spreads its petals and begins to talk to the human.

Their vision now adjusted to the darkness, the human could clearly see the yellow flower, surrounded by other yellow flowers, but no one could talk but it. The flower smirks at the human and continues to talk.

— Hello! I'm Flowey! Flowey, the flower! And I… — Flowey straighten its eyes, staring at the human. — Wow. You look quite like the last human to falls down here. Except for the fact that they did not end totally trashed out, heheheh.

— S-shut the fuck up… — The human tries to get up, but their legs are weak.

— Oh, my, my, my. You know some bad words, at this age? Someone might be truly disappointed with you right now. Wait, can you hear me? And… See me, too?

Ignoring the surprised and strangely happy flower, the human screams for help, but nobody came.

— These ruins are abandoned. No one ever comes here since the other stupid human left. Ask for help is useless.

The human finally stood up, supporting themselves on the wall, and now walks at short steps even not knowing exactly where they should go. The flower pops up from the ground in front of them.

— What are you planning to do? Just walk around tiptoeing all the way through that cave?

— Any better ideas?

— Of course not, YOU are the human here, not me. It's up to YOU to have the good ideas, I can't make all the hard work for you.

— Leave me alone, go do some photosynthesis somewhere else. Fuck off!

— Hahahahah! — Giggled the Flower. — Such a daredevil! How funny! Nah, you look nothing like Frisk, that slow pace!

— Wait, you said "Frisk"? Did you know my father?

— Father? Was that moron a BOY? Oh, now THESE are shocking news! — The flower's condescending voice make the human's blood boils.

— How do you know my father!? — Inquired fiercely the human. There was no time for games.

— He ran away in terror the second he spotted me because he is a coward.

— Oh, really? — The human rolls their eyes. The flower was doing a funny face, with empty eyes and somewhat could be an evil smile. Probably it would be a scary face if it was not on a tiny yellow flower whose had a very cute smile some minutes ago. Even in pain, the laugh was inevitable.

— WHAT are you laughing at? — Asked the flower in indignation.

Heavy footsteps interrupt the conversation. A big silhouette emerges from the shadows, running in their direction. The human steps back, but they stumble and falls to the ground, holding a scream as the giant creature approaches, panting and gasping. The creature kneels and reaches out their big bandaged paws at the human, who shrinks in fear. This isn't any talking flower, after all.

— What, REALLY? Are you afraid of HER instead of ME? — The flower looks like it was on the brink of frustration. — Are you joking around, or are you just STUPID?!

The white creature doesn't seem to hear or see the flower, and the human asked themselves if that yellow flower does exist, and if it could be their last vision.


	5. Chapter III — Home

— Frisk…? — The creature says, with a sweet voice — Frisk, is that…? — The creature interrupts itself as it gets closer. It seems surprised, yet somehow disappointed when it could finally see the human face. — Oh… Child… Come, I can heal those wounds…

The human stays still while the white creature gently holds them in her arms like a newborn baby. Her chest was soft and warm, and the light movements of her steps make the human feel so comfortable that they easily fall asleep.

Look at that pretty human sleeping in her arms makes Toriel smiles; she enters the house and lay the human in her own bed and ready a bucket with warm water and some soap. She removes the human's shirt to treat their wounds and tie up their broken arm. A tiny white bra covers the small breasts in their thin body. Toriel searches the wardrobe for a change of clothes for the human, but there is nothing that fits their size.

— Oh, my child, you're much taller than Frisk… — She could not deny that she was a bit too disappointed when realized that this human was not Frisk, but she would gladly take care of them anyway. Toriel fights the tears as she takes one of her own dresses out of the wardrobe and takes off the rest of the human's dirty clothes. There WERE some resemblances after all; although black, her hair had the same haircut as Frisk's; the girl also has slightly tanned skin and small eyes. — "Does this girl knows Frisk? A relative, maybe?" — Toriel thinks as she searches the human's clothes for the cell phone, but it is nowhere to be found.

The goat sighs. Certainly, it fell somewhere in the way and she'll worry about it later. For now, she must take care of that girl; Toriel goes to the kitchen and starts to prepare something for her. — "Humans does not like snails, I guess…" — She grabs an old and dusty recipe book and blows away the dust on its cover, which says "surface food". After Frisk left, Toriel locked away everything about the surface world; it hurts her to remember them, and hurts even more to remember her human child… She has left Asgore swearing to herself that she would protect any human that falls there from him, and then when Frisk left her, she was swearing again, this time to never care about a human again.

But there she is, cooking for an unknown human girl and treating her wounds. — "Until she decides to leave me, too…" — Toriel cries silently in the kitchen, the tears rolling through her cheeks as she bakes a chocolate pie for the human.


End file.
